leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PZ07
(Japanese: ヤマブキシティ ) is the sixth chapter of the Pokémon Zensho manga. Plot and Charmeleon arrive in Saffron City. They are greeted by an image of a young woman floating in the air. She lands on Satoshi and, after apologizing, tells Satoshi that Team Rocket have taken over Saffron City. She points to the Silph Co. building, as the group's hideout. Suddenly, her name, Sabrina, is called from a karate master. Sabrina leaves Satoshi and teleports away. The karate master who called out Sabrina's name catches up to Satoshi and takes him to the Fighting Dojo. Inside, the master tells Satoshi that Sabrina is the leader of the Saffron Gym, and that her Pokémon beat the Fighting Dojo. But, a young Trainer named beat her, and now Team Rocket has stolen her Psychic Lapras. The master begs Satoshi to help Sabrina, so Satoshi agrees. Satoshi sneaks inside, but soon he has to stop because two guards are standing near an elevator. He remembers that the karate master told him the boss is on the top floor, so he begins to think a way to get past the guards. Just then, he hears the footsteps of a grunt and is about to be discovered. The grunt turns the corner and sees a blank wall. Once he leaves, it is revealed that Ditto turned into a wall to cover Satoshi and Charmeleon. Now Satoshi, with his Ditto continue exploring. Soon he finds Sabrina looking into a sheet covering a large box-shaped object. Satoshi reveals himself to be a regular Pokémon Trainer. She pulls aside the sheet to reveal a Lapras inside a cage. She says that when she was beaten by Shigeru, she was disgraced. However, Lapras and Satoshi cheer her up, and they decide to work together to beat Giovanni. Unfortunately, Giovanni is watching this on a monitor on the top floor and has the boss of the Silph Co. as a hostage. Giovanni asks where Master Ball is, but he won't tell where. Giovanni's pulls out a and threatens to kill the Silph Co. boss. However, Giovanni is stopped when he sees Sabrina and Satoshi board . Suddenly, Sabrina teleports in with Satoshi and Lapras into the top floor. Giovanni sends out Nidoqueen. Satoshi orders Lapras to surround itself with a while Nidoqueen does Poison Sting. All the Nidoqueen can see is fog until two shining lights begin to hurt Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen, now in pain, shoots out a bunch of poison needles. One of the needles hits Giovanni in the arm. Giovanni, poisoned and beaten, runs away with Team Rocket. Later, the Silph Co. boss shows Satoshi the prototype for the Master Ball Giovanni wanted. He tells Satoshi that with it, anyone can catch any Pokémon imaginable with this, and Satoshi pictures , , and . He leaves with Sabrina, who gives him the outside for his bravery and the Lapras they met inside. Sabrina waves goodbye as Satoshi leaves the city. Major events * reaches Saffron City. * Satoshi receives a from Sabrina. * Satoshi meets up with Giovanni and battles him again, defeating him. * Satoshi obtains the Master Ball. * Satoshi gets his sixth Gym Badge, the , from Sabrina as a thanks for defeating Team Rocket at the Silph Co. Debuts Humans * Dojo Master * Sabrina Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * s * Giovanni * Sabrina Pokémon * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * (Dojo Master's) * (Dojo Master's) * (Fighting Dojo's) * (Fighting Dojo's) * (Sabrina's; given to 's) * (Giovanni's) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Trivia Category:Pokémon Zensho chapters it:PZ07